Together From Beginning to End
by butterflyXxkissesxX
Summary: charmed  magic  out of control teens  more drama  sex duh  hook ups & break ups  alcohol  sisterfamily relationships  MANY hot guys  much, MUCH more  well.. the best damn show on the face of the earth ! thats right, more details inside baby
1. Pilot 15 and a Drama Queen

Together From Beginning to End - 1x01 - Pilot (15 and a Drama Queen)

Note: As you read you will definitely be able to see the resemblance between my version and our fav flick Charmed. The only major difference is there is no magic (at least not yet, im not sure about later on) and there are two kids being cared for by their deceased mother's sisters (could have easily just said aunts lol) Any who.. i hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review ! Oh and yes the only big diff between Natalie and Charmed's Phoebe is their name )

see the resemblence to our favourite flick Charmed.

_Enter_

_[Paige and Natalie are sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the pages of an old photo album._

Natalie: (picking up a photo) Oh my God, do you remember this?

Paige: (smiling) Yeah. That was your Senior Prom wasn't it?

Natalie: I remember it so clearly. dad interrogating my date four hours before we could actually leave for the dance.

Paige: He never though Tommy was good enough for you.

Natalie: I used to fight every night about that for months until dad finally agreed to let me see him.

Paige: Like dad could have stopped you from seeing Tommy .. you were a wild child!

Natalie: This coming from the girl who got suspended for making out with a teacher under the bleachers!

Paige: I though we agreed not to mention that ever again.

_[Piper walks in carrying a box full of CDs._

Piper: Mention what?

Natalie: (teasing) Paige and Mr. Mitchell.

Piper: Oh, her little bleacher buddy?

Paige: (joking) I hate you guys, did I ever tell you that?

Natalie: Ever since you could talk sweetie.

Piper: In fact, If I recall correctly, I think those were her first words.

Paige: (sarcastically) Haha. Okay new subject - Whats in the box?

Piper: (placing the box on the coffee table) Just a bunch of CDs from the company that I have to sort through for Monday.

Natalie: (sarcastically) Fun.

Piper: Oh ya. If you guys aren't busy you could help me out.

Paige: Can't. I have a date with James at seven.

Piper: Ooo .. the guy from the couch?

Paige: Yes, and he prefers to be called James.

Piper: So umm where are you and James going for this date of yours?

Paige: I have no idea. He said its a surprise .. man I hate surprises.

Natalie: (laughing) I bet the surprise is in his bed.

Paige: Hmm, thats one surprise I wouldn't mind.

_[Hailey walks in all dressed up to go out._

Hailey: Okay ew, I so did NOT need that image in my head.

Piper: Hello to you too sunshine!

Hailey: (sarcastically) Funny.

Piper: I thought so.

Hailey: Anyway I'm going out, I should be back uh .. later.

_[Hailey turns to leave but Natalie gets up to stop her._

Natalie: Wait a second Missy. Where are you off to tonight?

Hailey: (damn-i-got-caught look) A date with Brandon.

Natalie: A date where?

Hailey: I don't know, the movies?

Paige: You don't know where he's taking you?

Piper: (mumbling) You're one to talk.

_[Paige glares at piper._

Hailey: No. Haven't you ever heard of being spontaneous?

Natalie: Yes but not with some guy taking our fifteen year old niece out that none of us have met, let alone know his intentions with you.

Paige: How are you getting to the movies anyway .. or where ever it is you're going.

Hailey: Brandon's sixteen, he can drive.

Paige: Yeah probably since like a week ago!

Hailey: I'll be fine.

Natalie: I still think either Paige, Piper or I should meet him first.

Hailey: (sarcastically) Fine, why don't you just ruin the rest of my life while your at it? You could come to my school and check out ever boy in my classes just to see if they're okay for me to talk to.

Piper: Hmm not a bad idea.

Hailey: This is so not fair!

Piper: Honey, welcome to life. Nothings fair.

Hailey: Yeah I'm starting to see that.

_[Awkward silence for a few seconds._

Natalie: Um well I have to go into work for a bit tonight. I'm actually running late so I should really get going. Have fun on your date okay. (turning to Paige) You too sweetie.

Paige: I will.

_[Natalie exits the room._

Paige: Speaking of dates I really have to get ready, its almost six thirty.

Piper: (sarcastically) Don't all leave at once.

Paige: (calling from the stairs) Sorry hon.

Hailey: Guess you're going to be the one ruining my life tonight huh?

Piper: (sighing) Guess so.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Door bell rings and Hailey comes running down the stairs._

Hailey: (shouting) Got it!

_[Hailey quickly fixes her hair, takes a few deep breathes and opens the door._

Hailey: (trying to hide her excitement) Hey.

Brandon: (nervous) Hey. Uh these are for you (he hands her a bouquet of roses).

Hailey: (smiling) Thanks, they're beautiful.

Brandon: Not nearly as beautiful as you.

Hailey: (blushing) Um well we better get going before Piper comes down .. Shes suppose to see if you check out.

Brandon: Check out?

Hailey: Yeah, uh never mind .. lets just go. Trust me.

_[Brandon takes Hailey's hand and she quickly shuts the door while yelling bye to Piper._

Piper: (from upstairs) Wait! Hailey Wait!

_[Piper runs down the stairs in her pj bottoms with a pen sticking out of her mouth and a bunch of CDs in her hand._

Piper: (staring at the door) (to herself) Damn!

Elly: (Walking down the stairs) Whats wrong Aunt Piper?

Piper: Uh, nothing Sweetie. I was suppose to meet your sister's date before they left but I had so much work to do I didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

Elly: I could help you with you're work.

Piper: Aw, thanks but Its Friday night and you should take some time to do something fun other than school work for a change.

Elly: Theres nothing to do around the house.

Piper: Why don't you go over to a friends house for awhile then?

Elly: Its after seven.

Piper: So?

Elly: Mommy said that I'm not allowed to walk anywhere by myself after seven 'cause it gets dark really fast then and there could be bad guys outside.

Piper: Of course. What was I thinking? Why don't I call Mikaela's mommy and see if she can come pick you up for a sleepover. How does that sound?

Elly: (smiling) Good.

Piper: (a lot on her hands) Uh okay .. just let me put all this stuff down and I call right now.

Elly: Alright. Aunt Piper?

Piper: Yes Elly?

Elly: Is mommy coming home soon?

Piper: Elly, sweetie, Aunt Natalie and I Explained to you when you brought all you're stuff over here a few months ago that mommy isn't coming home. Remember?

Elly: (sad and confused) How come?

Piper: (trying to hide being sad) Mommy's in heaven now.

Elly: But mommy said she would always come home.

Piper: Come here.

_[Piper picks up Elly and sits on the couch with Elly on her lap._

Elly: Was I bad?

Piper: What do you mean?

Elly: Daddy left 'cause I was bad so is that why mommy left too?

Piper: (trying not to cry) (brushing Elly's bangs out of her eyes) Honey, it wasn't your fault that daddy left. He left because he was lost inside. Daddy needed to go away so he could find himself again, even though he loved you and Hailey very much.

Elly: (thinking deeply) So mommy's looking for herself in heaven?

Piper: No, mommy isn't lost. She's right in here. (placing her hands over Elly's heart to give her a better understanding)

Elly: But why did God have to take her away?

Piper: God didn't take her away. He brought her home again. Another home where she can live and not feel any pain.

Elly: I think mommy's an angel. She would make a good angel. She knows how to do everything. When I fell off my tricycle, my knee had a cut and mommy made the hurt go away just like magic.

Piper: Yeah?

Elly: I wish I knew how to do magic so I could have made mommy's hurt go away. Then she wouldn't have to leave, even if God wanted her to be an angel.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige and James are sitting at a table eating desert in a fancy restaurant._

Paige: When I was little my oldest sister Meghan used to cook my other sisters an I dinner and she always let us eat desert first, just like this.

James: Where does she live? I've met Paige and Piper but never Meghan.

Paige: (awkwardly looking down at table) She died in a car crash two months ago with her husband Eliot were on their way to pick up their two daughters from school. Some guy ran a red light and sent them down a hill and into a telephone pole. The car flipped a few times and well you can probably imagine the rest ..

James: I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Paige: No its my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up.

James: Well I think my surprise might cheer you up .. that is if you're still in the mood to go out.

Paige: Yeah for sure .. (lying) I love surprises.

James: I knew you would. You seem to me like the kind of girl who does.

Paige: Wow you know me well ..

James: Anyway we should get going .. we wouldn't want your surprise to float away now, would we?

Paige: What?

James: You'll see.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Natalie arrives home from work._

Natalie: (shouting) I'm home.

_[No one answers._

Natalie: (walking into the kitchen) Hello? Piper? Elly? Anyone!

Piper: (busy, shouting) Up here!

_[Natalie walks to the living room and throws her purse, jacket and keys on to the couch. She then goes upstairs to find Piper. Natalie sees Piper in her room and notices papers and CDs spread out all over the floor and bed. Piper is lying face down on the bed with her head in her pillow_

Piper: (exhausted) Not here, leave a message.

Natalie: My God Piper! What a mess.

Piper: (sarcastically) Thanks, I hadn't noticed.

Natalie: What happened in here? And where's Elly?

Piper: Work. Mikaela's.

Natalie: I see ..

Piper: Mhmm.

Natalie: Are you okay hon?

Piper: Just peachy. (lifting her head up off the pillow) Damn I have to get back to work.

Natalie: Want some help?

Piper: Yes! Please!

Natalie: Okay I'll start down here (sits down on the floor).

Piper: Great. And I'll start down here (places her head back down on the pillow and sleeps).

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Hailey and Brandon are sitting in the movie theater watching Grindhouse._

Hailey: (whispering, freaking out) Ah, oh my God thats so gross (turns head away from screen and faces Brandon).

Brandon: (whispering) Its not that gross, they just replaced her leg with a machine gun.

Hailey: AFTER THE ZOMBIES RIP IT OFF!

Audience: (to Hailey) Shh!

Brandon: (whispering) Yeah .. good point. So do you want to go somewhere else then?

Hailey: (whispering) Yes!

Brandon: (whispering) Okay, any ideas where?

Hailey: (whispering) You choose .. I'm fine with anywhere but here!

[They exit the movie and are now standing outside the theater.

Brandon: Maybe I should take you home, Its getting late.

Hailey: Its only ten o'clock.

Brandon: Yeah I know but I want to earn you aunts' trust to I can take you out more often.

Hailey: I don't have to listen to them, they aren't my parents.

Brandon: I know but they're still family.

Hailey: Fine.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige and James are holding hands walking down the road together. Paige has her eyes shut and James is guiding her._

Paige: Will you just tell me where we are going?

James: Like I said, Its a surprise!

Paige: (sarcastically) Great.

James: Common you're going to love it, trust me.

Paige: (sighs) Alright.

James: Okay, stop. You can open you're eyes now.

_[Paige opens her eyes and stands speechless in one spot. In front of her is a huge private boat floating on the water, covered in candles and in the middle of the boat is a table. On the left side of the boat is three men with violins._

James: Well what do you think?

Paige: (tears in her eyes) Its beautiful. I love it, I really do.

James: Good. So what are you waiting for? Climb on aboard!

_[James takes Paige's hand again and helps her aboard the boat. They walk over to the table and James pulls the chair for Paige to sit in. He then sits across the table from her._

Paige: What now?

James: I have something I want to ask you. (nods at the violin players and they start to play quiet but romantic music).

_[James gets up from the chair and walks over to Paige. He kneels down beside her and on one knee he pulls out a ring._

James: Will you marry me Paige?

_[Minutes pass and Paige doesn't answer him, she just sits there shocked and staring at the ring._

James: This is where you answer .. hopefully with a yes.

Paige: (awkwardly) James .. I'm flattered .. Its just ..

James: (sadly) You don't love me.

Paige: Well we've only known each other for a little over a month ..

James: But I know we're meant to be!

Paige: I'm just not ready to move this fast. I have a lot going on right now with Hailey, Elly and work.

James: You don't even have a job, you live with you're sisters.

Paige: I know but I'm working towards finding one.

James: Why can't we do all this together?

Paige: (getting up) I'm sorry James.

James: Paige, wait!

Paige: I have to go.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Piper and Natalie are sitting at the kitchen table eating ice cream._

Piper: I can't believe we finished all that work in only a few hours! Thanks a lot for helping me out Nat.

Natalie: No problem honey. I'm just sorry I didn't realize how much work you had or I would have called in sick to help you out right away.

Piper: Thats alright, Its done now. By the way how was work?

Natalie: Same old. I'm thinking about doing something different though .. the whole waitress thing isn't doing it for me.

Piper: Nat you're only twenty four, you still have time to find a job you like. I mean look at Paige .. she's only three years younger than you and she's never had a job in her life!

_[Paige walks in the room with eyeliner lines down her cheeks._

Paige: Thats so not true, I babysat Mrs. Goodberry's kids for three years.

Natalie: (concerned) Paige have you been crying?

_[Paige sits down beside Piper._

Paige: How did you -

Piper: Eyeliner lines.

Paige: Oh ..

Natalie: What happened?

Paige: James took me to this really fancy restaurant then onto a private boat with its own mini orchestra and everything and it was great ..

Natalie: Then why are you crying?

Paige: It was great until he asked me to marry him.

Piper: What!? You're only twenty-one.

Paige: I know .. and I told him I wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying we were meant to be.

Natalie: So what did you say?

Paige: Nothing I just got up and left .. I didn't know what to say. He was the first guy I ever really like and now its over.

_[Natalie can tell that Paige is about to cry again so she leans over the table to hug her._

Natalie: (hugging Paige) Maybe you can convince him to slow things down and you can still be together ..

_[Paige, still hugging her sister, shakes her head with tears running down her face._

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Hailey and Brandon are standing on the front porch of Hailey's house. Hailey turns to open the door but Brandon grabs her hand.-_

Brandon: Hey. I just want you to know that I really did have a great time. I just want you aunts to know that they can trust me with you.

Hailey: Why wouldn't they.

Brandon: With a girl as beautiful as you its hard to control my feelings.

[Hailey smiles and looks away.

Brandon: But I will. I want you to feel safe in this relationship. We move at the speed you want to and if anything is ever anything bothering you I want you to know you can tell me.

Hailey: You're a great guy Brandon.

Brandon: (joking) I try.

Hailey: So I should probably go in now.

Brandon: (distracted, staring at Hailey's face) Uh yeah.

Hailey: Its okay, you can kiss me.

Brandon: Are you sure – 'cause if its too fast ..

Hailey: No .. I want you to.

_[Brandon, still holding Hailey's hands, leans in and kisses Hailey. After, they stand still with their foreheads pressed together for a few seconds._

Brandon: Wow.

Hailey: (smiling) Yeah, wow.

Brandon: (letting go of Hailey's hands, smiling) You should probably go in now .. this slow thing is a lot harder than I thought.

Hailey: Good night Brandon.

Brandon: Good night Hailey.

_[Hailey goes inside and closes the door and stares out the window as Brandon drives away._

_Fade_

_End_


	2. Moving On

Together From Beginning to End – 1x02 - Moving On

_Enter_

_[Paige is lying in her bed watching old movies and eating ice cream with tears running down her face._

Piper: (knocking) Paige honey, its me and Nat. Can we come in?

[Paige doesn't answer.

Natalie: (to Piper) What do we do?

Piper: Maybe we should just go in ..

[Piper and Natalie open Paige's door a crack and look in.

Natalie: (walking over to Paige) Aw Paige, you have to get out.

[Piper follows Natalie to the bed where they are both sitting now.

Paige: (teary) I'm watching a movie.

Piper: You're wallowing.

Paige: (wiping her tears) I'm fine.

Natalie: You're crying!

Paige: (innocently) Its a sad movie ..

Piper: Mhmm .. Paige, you've been in here for days.

Natalie: Okay thats it if you won't get up we're dragging you out!

[Piper and Natalie each grab one of Paige's arms and drag her up so she is now sitting.

Paige: This is so not fair.

Piper: Now you're starting to sound like Hailey!

Paige: (horrified) Oh God!

[Piper and Natalie continue to drag Paige out of bed.

Paige: Alright, alright. I'm going, just let go of me already!

[Piper and Natalie let go of Paige and she stands up next to her bed.

Piper: Thats more like it.

Natalie: Now do we have to dress you too, 'cause we will you know.

Paige: No I think I'm capable of dressing myself, thank you very much.

Piper: Okay but if you're not downstairs in twenty minutes we're coming up!

Paige: Stop with the threats already and let me get dressed or I'll never get downstairs!

_Fade_

_Enter_

[Piper, Natalie, Hailey and Elly are in the kitchen. Piper is making coffee, Hailey is sitting at the table scribbling on a serviette and Natalie is getting cereal ready for Elly, who is sitting beside her sister at the table.

Elly: Where's auntie Paige?

Hailey: She said she would drive us to school today so we don't have to take the bus.

Piper: (awkwardly) Yeah, um, I don't think she's going to be able to give you a ride this morning.

Elly: (sad) She promised.

Natalie: I know sweetie. Maybe tomorrow okay? But right now you need to eat your breakfast.

[Natalie hands Elly a bowl of Cheerios.

Hailey: Whats up with Paige anyway?

Piper: She's just going through a rough time. She'll be fine though.

Hailey: So I'm guessing we'll be taking the bus until she gets over whatever it is she needs to get over.

Piper: (glares at Hailey) Yes.

Hailey: (sarcastically) Great.

Piper: Shouldn't you be eating breakfast too?

Hailey: Uh no .. I need to drop five pounds for the Friday night dance.

Piper: Hailey!

Hailey: (defensively) What?

Piper: Okay we'll talk about this later but for now get your sister's backpack and you two need to get moving or you'll miss the bus. (pause) And eat this apple on the way!_ (hands Hailey and apple.) _

_[Hailey (looking offended) _takes _her sister by the hand, grabs her and Elly's backpack and heads for the bus._

_Front door shuts_

Piper: What are we going to do with Hailey. It seems like she throws something new at us everyday!

Natalie: Thats because she does. She a teenage girl Piper .. its not too long ago that we were in her place. Don't worry, she probably won't do anything we didn't do.

Piper: (sarcastically) Thats real comforting Nat.

[Natalie, looking innocent, shrugs her shoulders at Piper. Paige walks in the room wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

Paige: Where's the coffee .. I need coffee!

Piper: Paige! I thought you were getting dressed.

Paige: I did!

Natalie: No, you changed into a different pair of pajamas.

Paige: Okay same thing. And anyway I figured since I'm going to be staying home, alone may I add, it doesn't really matter.

Piper: The whole point was for you to get you're droopy butt outside and have some fun.

Natalie: Or at least to just remember what fresh air feels like.

Paige: (innocently) I had the window in my room open.

Piper: Okay this is pathetic! Get upstairs, get dressed and when Natalie and I get home from work you better not be home.

Paige: Well what if I went out while you two were at work but got home before you did.

Natalie: We want picture proof missy!

Paige: You're kidding right?

Piper: You wish.

Paige: You expect me to take a camera with me everywhere I go just so you two have the satisfaction of knowing I went out!

Natalie: Thats exactly what we expect.

Paige: I'm going to look like a lunatic! I can see it now .. "Hey Mr. Waiter dude, can you please take a picture of me with my French toast?"

Piper: Yep. We're going to be late so have fun Paigey.

_[Piper and Natalie leave for work in their own cars and Paige is left standing in disbelief in the middle of the kitchen._

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Hailey is sitting in class staring out into space, tapping her pen on her desk when a boy sitting behind her throws a crumpled up piece of paper at her. Hailey reads the paper and they write back and forth._

Note from boy to Hailey: Meet me in the equipment room.

Note to boy from Hailey: Why?

Note from boy to Hailey: I have something I want to show you.

Note to boy from Hailey: I have a boyfriend you know.

Note from boy to Hailey: I know but its not like you two or serious or anything .. just come.

_[Hailey crumples the paper back up again and puts it in her pencil case. She then raises her hand and speaks out to the teacher._

Hailey: Mrs. Vixen, can I go to the washroom please?

_[Mrs. Vixen nods and Hailey gets up and leaves. She makes her way to the empty equipment room where she takes a seat on a box full of Frisbees where she waits. Soon after the door opens and the boy walks in._

Hailey: Hey Luke. So what was your excuse to get out of class?

Luke: (laughing) I was in desperate need of water.

Hailey: (laughing) I see. So what did you want to show me and why here, (pushing a box out of the way) its kinda stuffy.

_[Luke walks over to Hailey and kisses her._

Luke: That. And because we are alone here.

_[Hailey backs away._

Hailey: (nervous) Luke ..

Luke: So what about Brandon? I'm way better looking.

Hailey: I don't know Luke, Brandon really likes me.

Luke: Thats his problem now isn't it?

Hailey: (unsure) Well I like him too.

Luke: Trust me Hailey, you'll like me way more.

_[Luke moves closer to Hailey and kisses her again, this time longer. Hailey looks unsure about whats happening._

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige is getting ready to leave. She puts on her jacket, picks up the camera that Natalie left for her on the table by the door and walks outside. Paige starts walking down the street taking goofy pictures of herself beside random objects along the way, mocking Natalie and Piper's idea. A guy from across the road catches Paige taking pictures and laughs quietly to himself._

Man: (yelling from across the road) Mind if I take one?

_[Paige looks up and embarrassed, quickly stops taking pictures. The man crosses the street and is now standing beside Paige._

_[Shaking Hands._

Man: Hi, I'm Adam.

Paige: (still embarrassed) Paige.

Adam: Nice to meet you Paige. So are you a tourist?

_[Paige looks confused for a second until she remembers her camera._

Paige: (laughing) Oh no, I just live down the street. I'm just taking pictures because my sisters want proof that I went out today.

_[Adam stands still confused so Paige tries to clear things up._

Paige: I'm um just getting over a break up and they want me to stop wallowing and get some fresh air. Not that I'm still wallowing or anything, we're completely broken up and I'm over it and stuff Its just ..

Adam: (laughing) You're rambling.

Paige: (blushing) Yeah. Sorry, I do that sometime when I'm nervous.

Adam: (smiling) Don't be sorry, Its cute.

Paige: (blushing even more) Okay, well I should be going because um I need more pictures ..

_[Paige turns around and starts to walk away mortified._

Adam: Don't you want my picture?

_[Paige turns around again, facing Adam._

Adam: For proof to you're sisters that you went out, had a good time and met a handsome young man. Nothing proves you're over an ex than another man.

_[laughing, Paige walks over to Adam and snaps a picture of the two of them. Adam then takes out a pen and on the back of the photo writes his phone number. Paige looks insecure so Adam tries to lighten the mood._

Adam: (in reference to his number) You know, just in case they still don't believe you. And if you ever want to maybe get you're mind off the ex you're completely over, you could always call me and I'd be happy to help out.

Paige: (smiling) Thanks, I might just do that.

Adam: (smiling) Well I hope you do.

_[Paige and Adam stare into each other's eyes for a moment until they snap back into reality and Paige breaks away from the stare._

Adam: It was nice to meet you Ms Paige -

Paige: Johnson. Paige Johnson. And It was nice to meet you too Mr. Adam -

Adam: McKenzie. Adam McKenzie.

_[Paige walks away._

Paige: (to herself) (sigh) Okay.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Piper is sitting at her desk in her office at the record store. She's going through CDs and marking down the prices when a man knocks on the door once and walks in._

Piper: (rummaging through the CDs) Oh, Mr. Holland I'm almost done I just have to find the price on this one CD.

Mr. Holland: Thats alright Piper I was just coming in to check on how things were going in here. And please call me Scott.

Piper: (awkwardly) Okay Scott. Well I'm almost finished with this group of CDs.

Scott: Perfect. Take you're time, you still have an hour before closing.

Piper: This should only take ten more minutes or so.

Scott: In that case, when you're finished would you maybe like to get some coffee?

Piper: (awkwardly) Um?

Scott: Strictly professional.

Piper: Okay, sounds good.

Scott: I'll see you in ten then?

Piper: Yeah.

_[Scott leaves the room._

Piper: (to herself) (unconvinced) Strictly professional.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. Natalie arrives home._

Natalie: (placing her purse and keys on the table by the door) I'm home.

Paige: Hey Nat, how was your day?

Natalie: Long.

[Natalie walks over to Paige and takes a seat beside her.

Natalie: But more importantly, how was yours?

Paige: Good. Great actually. I went out just like you and Piper wanted. Here.

_[Paige hands Natalie the photos she took. Natalie shuffles through them laughing at all Paige's silly poses._

Natalie: You took a picture with the Jetson's mailbox?

Paige: Hey, the colour matched my lip gloss.

Natalie: (sarcastically) Because everyone buy lip gloss to match their mailboxes these days.

_[Natalie continues to flip through the photos until she sees the picture of Adam and Paige._

Natalie: Who's the hottie?

Paige: That would be Adam. I totally embarrassed myself taking pictures in front of him.

Natalie: (in regards to his hand around Paige's stomach) He didn't seem to mind.

Paige: (play fighting) Give me that.

_[Natalie and Paige are play fighting over the photo when Piper walks in from work._

Piper: What are you two doing?

Natalie: Paige met a man.

Piper: Ooh. Lets see.

_[Natalie grabs the photo back and hands it over to Piper._

Paige: Hey!

Piper: He's yummy.

Paige: Thats it give me the photo!

_[Paige tries to steal the photo back while Piper continues to taunt Paige._

Piper: Ooh there's a number on the back.

Natalie: Lets call it!

Paige: No!

Piper: Common Paige, live a little. You're never going to call him on you're own.

Paige: You don't know that.

Piper: Sweetie we've known you you're whole life and you have a little trouble moving on.

Natalie: So its our job to help.

_[Natalie picks up the phone and hands it to Piper. Piper dials the number and hands the phone to Paige._

Piper: Its ringing.

Paige: I hate you guys.

Adam: Hello?

Paige: Adam, Hi. Its um Paige.

Adam: (excited but a little surprised) Hey Paige. I didn't think you would call.

Paige: I had a little help from my sisters.

Adam: The picture crazy ones?

Paige: (laughing) Yes.

_[There is an awkward silence for a few seconds so Piper nudges Paige on the arm._

Paige: So I was just calling to see if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime. You know, if you want to .. you don't have to .. I was just thinking since we had such a good time today that ..

_[Piper and Natalie give Paige a funny look._

Paige: I'm sorry, I'm rambling again.

Adam: It's okay, Its cute remember? And as for going out, I was hoping you would call. How about dinner tomorrow, say sevenish? You know if you want to .. you don't have to .. I was just thinking since we had such a good time today that ..

Paige: Very funny Mister. Seven sounds great.

Adam: Okay I'll see you then. And I better not hear you were taking pictures with other men from the neighborhood.

Paige: I wouldn't dream of it.

Adam: Thats what I like to hear. I'll see you then.

Paige: Okay bye.

_[Paige hangs up the phone._

Piper: Now that wasn't so hard was it?

Paige: No, I guess not. But what is going to be difficult is finding the perfect outfit for tomorrow night.

Natalie: Thats sounds like a job for me!

Paige: Thanks Nat. (changing the subject) Enough about me. Piper you didn't tell us how you're day went.

Piper: It was, um, interesting.

_[Natalie and Paige look confused._

Natalie: Care to elaborate?

Piper: I went out with my boss after work.

Paige: Wait, went out like on a date?

Piper: I don't really know. He said it was strictly professional but It seemed like a date to me.

Paige: Well what did you guys talk about?

Piper: Just the basic stuff, you know getting to know each other.

Natalie: I bet he never took any of his male employees out to dinner just to learn a bit about them.

Piper: I guess we'll just have to see where it goes.

Paige: Do you want it to go somewhere?

Piper: I don't know. He's cute, nice, all those charming guy qualities but he's my boss you know? There's a lot at stake in a relationship and I can't risk losing my job over a bad break up.

_[Hailey and Elly arrive home from school._

Natalie: (getting up from the couch) Hey guys. How was school.

Elly: I drew a picture.

Natalie: Yeah? Lets see.

_[Elly runs over to Natalie and Natalie picks her up. Elly takes the picture out of her pocket and shows it to Natalie._

Elly: Its a picture of you, me, Hailey, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige.

Natalie: It's beautiful sweetie.

Piper: What did you do in class today Hails.

Hailey: (slightly upset) Nothing.

_[Hailey drops her backpack on the floor, goes up to her room and shuts the door._

Natalie: (putting Elly down) Uh Elly why don't you go and put your drawing on the fridge with all the other artwork okay?

Elly: Okay.

[Elly exits the living room and goes into the kitchen.

Paige: (in regards to Hailey) What was that about?

Piper: Good question.

Natalie: I'll go up and see if she'll talk to me.

Piper: All right, I should start dinner soon anyway.

Paige: And I have to start planing for tomorrow.

_[The three sisters go their separate ways._

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Hailey is lying on her bed listening to music. Natalie knocks on the door._

Natalie: Hails, Its Natalie, can I come in?

Hailey: (yelling over the music) Whatever.

_[Natalie walks in and closes the door behind her. She turns off the stereo and sits down beside Hailey._

Natalie: Whats wrong sweetie?

Hailey: Nothing, I'm fine.

Natalie: You don't look fine.

Hailey: I'm just tired okay.

Natalie: Look Hailey something is obviously bothering you and I'm here for you so when you want to talk come find me okay?

_[Natalie gets up to leave but Hailey stops her._

Hailey: Wait. (pause) Its just stupid.

Natalie: If its upsetting you it isn't stupid.

Hailey: There's this guy.

Natalie: Brandon?

Hailey: No .. thats that problem. His name is Luke. Today at school he kissed me.

Natalie: I thought you were dating Brandon.

Hailey: I am and I told Luke that.

Natalie: What did he say when you told him?

Hailey: Nothing really, he just said that I should be with him and he kissed me again.

Natalie: So you're problem is that you're not sure which boy you like more.

Hailey: Yeah sort of.

Natalie: Well you should always listen to your heart in situations like these.

Hailey: I would but I think my heart is just as confused as I am.

Natalie: I don't know Luke or anything about him but I do know that Brandon seems like a very nice boy.

Hailey: So you're saying that I should be with Brandon?

Natalie: What I'm saying is that any boy who makes a move on you when he knows you're with someone else and pressure's you to like him isn't always the best guy.

Hailey: You're right. Brandon would never pressure me to do anything I wouldn't want to do but when I was with Luke I didn't really feel like I had a choice.

Natalie: You always have a choice.

_[Natalie leans over and kisses Hailey on the head. She then gets up to leave. Hailey lies in her bed for a few minutes then reaches over and picks up the phone. She dials a number._

Brandon: Hello?

Hailey: Hey Brandon, It's Hailey.

_Fade_

_End_


	3. The Truth, Oh How It Hurts

Together From Beginning to End – 1x03 – The Truth, Oh How It Hurts

_[Piper is running down the stairs, dressed for work and with a suitcase in her hand. Paige is sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv._

Piper: Paige, where the hell is my hat?

Paige: (turns off the tv and walks over to Piper) How should I know?

Piper: Oh I don't know .. maybe because you're always stealing my clothes!

Paige: Well this time I'm innocent, that hat is so not my colour.

Piper: Paige you're like a freaking supermodel, everything is your colour!

Paige: That I won't argue with.

_[Piper rolls her eyes and continues looking around for her hat. Paige walks upstairs._

Piper: (shouting) Natalie!

_[Natalie comes running into the living room in her waitress uniform._

Natalie: (worried) What? Whats wrong?

Piper: I can't find my hat.

Natalie: Thats it?

Piper: What do you mean thats it? If i don't leave now I'm going to miss my plane! Scott said this is a once and a life time opportunity and depending on how the meeting goes, it might lead to a raise.

Natalie: And a little hat is going to ruin all that?

Piper: Yes!

_[Natalie laughs quietly to herself._

Piper: What?

Natalie: Nothing its just .. you're calling your boss by the first name now?

Piper: I am not.

Natalie: Piper, you just did.

Piper: I'm not going to argue with you I have to find my bloody hat!

_[Elly comes marching into the room wearing Piper's hat._

Elly: I'm a princess.

Piper: That is so not funny.

[Natalie Picks up Elly.

Natalie: (to Elly) Sweetie, I think we should give Auntie Piper back her hat.

Elly: But princesses always have hats.

Natalie: I'm sure there are lots of hats at Mikaela's house and if you don't give this one back to Piper soon I won't have time to drive you there.

Elly: (sad) Okay.

_[Natalie puts Elly down and Elly gives Piper back her hat._

Piper: (exhausted) Than you.

_[Elly runs off._

Piper: So you're sure you and Paige will be okay with the kids while I'm gone?

Natalie: You're only gone for the weekend, don't be so over protective.

Piper: Sorry, but make sure you pick Elly up from Mikaela's tomorrow morning at around 7 because Mikaela's mom and dad have to go to their cousin's wedding in the morning.

Natalie: I won't forget.

Piper: And Hailey has that party tonight so Paige has to stay home in case of an emergency.

Natalie: I know, I know. Now get out of here before you miss that once in a life time opportunity of yours.

Piper: (breathes out heavily) Right.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige is walking by Hailey's room when she hears something that catches her attention so she stops to listen in._

Hailey: (on the phone) Les, are you sure thats what he said? (pause for reply) I don't know if I'm ready. I've never really thought about it. Well of coarse I've thought about it but I just never imagined it happening at the party.

_[Paige barges into Haley's room._

Paige: Imagined what happening?

Hailey: (guilty look) Paige!

Hailey: (to Les) I'll call u back.

_[Hailey hangs up the phone._

Paige: So?

Hailey: Way to ease drop Paige.

Paige: (repeating herself) Imagined what happening?

Hailey: Nothing .. I just never imagined Jake asking Cindy to the party, thats all.

Paige: (unconvinced) Uh huh. And you don't know if you're ready for this because?

Hailey: (talking fast .. sorta like how Bridget does in 8 simple rules to confuse her parents lol) Because – well you know how guys can be. Jake has always had a thing for me and Cindy knows that and for some absurd reason she thinks I like him too so if they start dating she'll never let me forget it.

Paige: Right.

Hailey: Yeah.

Paige: (still uncertain) Fine. But if i find out that you did something or someone -

Hailey: (uncomfortable) Paige!

Paige: Hailey I'm serious, you're too young to be doing anything you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie.

[Doorbell rings.

Hailey: I have to go.

Paige: I'll be home so call if you need a ride or anything.

_[Hailey runs downstairs._

_[Cut to front door. Natalie, carrying Elly, answers the door._

Natalie: Hey Brandon.

Brandon: Hey. Is Hailey ready yet?

Hailey: (arrives at the front door) Yes I am.

_[Hailey gives Brandon a quick kiss._

Hailey: Bye Nat.

Natalie: Have fun. (whispers to Hailey) But not too much.

Hailey: What is it with you people!?

_[Brandon and Natalie look confused._

Hailey: Never mind, lets go.

_[Hailey and Brandon leave._

Natalie: (yelling upstairs to Paige) We're leaving now! I'll be home around 12.

Paige: (yelling downstairs to Natalie) Bye!

_Fade_

_[Paige and Adam are laying on the couch – Paige on top wearing everything but her shirt and Adam on the bottom in his boxers an a t-shirt._

Paige: (seductively) So ..

Adam: So .. do you want to? I mean only if you're ready.

Paige: I think I can handle the next step.

Adam: (raising his eyebrow in a playful way) Yeah?

Paige: (puts her index finger over his mouth) Shh.

_[Paige pushes his head back down on the couch and kisses him passionately – of coarse Adam returns the kiss. Adam slowly reaches his hand up her skirt when the phone rings._

Adam: (moans) Do you have to?

Paige: (sighs) It could be Hailey.

Adam: (pushing Paige's bangs back) So let her call back in a bit.

_[The fourth ring goes and Paige finds herself to distracted to answer. _

_[Cut to Party._

_[The place is crowded. People are pushing in to her and spilling drinks all around so Hailey makes her way outside where she sees at least 4 people throwing up their previous drinks._

Hailey (to herself): Common Paige, answer. Please answer.

_[Hailey dials the house number again._

_[Cut to living room._

_[By this time both Paige and Adam are nearly all the way undressed when the phone rings yet again._

Paige: I should really answer. If its Piper and I don't she's going to think the worst and jump on the next plane home.

Adam: (sighs) Okay.

_[Paige reaches past Adam and picks up the phone._

Paige: Hello?

_[Cut to Party._

Hailey:(relieved, but crying harder now) Paige!

_[Cut to living room._

Paige: (picking up on the tone in Hailey's voice) Hails? Whats wrong?

_[By this time Paige is sitting all the way up and listening closely with her full attention._

_[Cut to Party._

Haley: (hard to speak while crying) I – I need you to come pick me up.

_[Cut to living room._

Paige: Is everything okay? I hear smashing.

_[Cut to Party._

Hailey: No. Please just come pick me up.

_[Cut to living room._

Paige: Okay, I'll be right there. Hang on sweetie.

_[Paige hangs up the phone and looks over to Adam. He can tell its something important._

Adam: (disappointed) You have to go.

Paige: I'm sorry – Its just Hailey .. something happened and -

Adam: Its okay, I understand.

_[Paige looks into his eyes for a second as if telepathically apologizing._

Adam: You should hurry. Do you want me to come with you?

Paige: No, I think I can handle it.

Adam: (kisses Paige) Call me if you need anything.

_[Paige smiles and they get dressed. Adam leaves and Paige just sits there for a moment in a completely other world, so to speak. Just then she snaps back into reality._

Paige: (to herself) Hailey.

_Fade_

_Enter_

_[Paige pulls up at the curb of the house and parks. She sees Hailey running towards the car with ripped clothes and messed-up hair. Quickly, Paige gets out of the car and meets Hailey half way. She could tell that Hailey was shivering; the rip large enough to expose her stomach, so Paige draped her coat around her niece. With her arm around Hailey's shoulder, Paige lead the young girl to the car placing her inside the passenger's seat. She went around to the other door and got into the car herself. Outside were teenage boys smashing beer bottles, the odd person throwing up the contents of their stomach and just plain partying going on. The noise was almost unbearable._

Paige: (shocked, concerned) Hailey! What happened?

Hailey: (pressing her head against the window, hiding the mascara lines) I'm fine.

Paige: You don't even look close to being fine. Your clothes are ripped, your obviously upset and have been crying. Were you drinking?

Hailey: (sighs) No.

Paige: Doing drugs?

Hailey: (insulted) God, Paige!

Paige: Well what do you expect me to think? Take a look around, its not your normal birthday party.

Hailey: Its nothing, it just got a little out of hand.

Paige: A little! Are you freaking blind?

Hailey: (rubbing her head to sooth an obvious headache) Paige, please. I just want to go home, all this noise is giving me a migraine.

Paige: Fine but we aren't done talking about this. Now buckle up before we get pulled over by the cops and add to our peaceful night.

_[Hailey rolls her eyes but does as she is told. She then lets her head fall against the window where it lay a few minutes before. The glass was cold, pressed up against her cheek, but she managed to somehow drift off to sleep anyway. She knew as long as she was sleeping Paige couldn't attack her with questions about the party. Especially since she was hiding something.. something she so desperately wanted to erase from her mind._

_Fade_


End file.
